


Colors

by Stefcs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But no penetration sex, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Thats my first fic so dont judge me, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefcs/pseuds/Stefcs
Summary: Several years ago, a spell was cast. Because of this spell all people could see the world entirely in black and white since the day of his birth. The only cure is the first touch in to the skin of your soul mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thats my first fic, I have this idea on tumblr. I always have hard time for write. But this flowed from me in a so easy way. Enjoy <3  
> PS: the war never happen.

Harry was desperate to find his soul mate. Because of this he spent several nights in clubs. Kissing and touching all the people he met. Honestly it was starting to get tired. So when he apparated in front of the club promised himself it would be the last time he would try. "Do not try to rush things Harry" Hermione told him earlier that day in her kitchen while tea and heard him mutter. "You will find your person sooner or later and when that happens you'll see it was worth the wait." Easy for her to say she had found her soulmate. Since that first she met Ron and touched his hand. Harry sighed and pushed the club door being invaded by the stuffy air and loud music. He came in and went straight to the bar. Some women looked at him and smiled moving hair and showing her cleavage. Rolling his eyes, he went on. The bartender was a pretty guy. He smiled when he saw Harry. His hands touch when Harry took his beer. Nothing happened. Harry was not surprised. Smiling gently he pulled away. Harry quickly finished his beer and went to the dance floor or "box of surprises" as he liked to think. laughting to himself he started to dance. Several people approached him trying to touch waiting for something to happen. But nothing ever happened. Harry was starting to feel breathless. Then he went out and pushing people without bothering to apologize. He opened the door and went out and reaching the cold night air. After the sultry nightclub was a relief. He heard a noise in a nearby alley. Picking up his wand he was up there. It was only a couple who got scared when saw him. One of them stumbled and fell on speed to get away from your partner. Harry tried to hold the laughter he swears but failed. What stood out hurriedly leaving his "friend" and Harry back. After drying your tears of laughter Harry looked down being received by a frown he knew from his 11 years. He gasped. "Malfoy?"

...

If someone asked Draco would have said he was being held hostage, he would never admit that came willingly with him friends for a Low-level nightclub. But who he wants to fool? He was there because he wanted to and the reason was to find his soulmate (or just give a good snog). The night did not bring anything but a few crazies who had were rubbing it. Not that he was complaining. He had found a nice guy with an easy smile and mess hair. If Draco stopped to think (he was not) the boy looked a lot like Potter. Soon he had dragged the boy to the outside and the thing was getting hot between them. When not wanting Draco dropped a garbage can but he did not find the strength to turn. A freak appeared from nowhere pointing his wand at him. Scaring the two making Draco fall and his friend (he did not remember his name) running away leaving him there lying on the (cold and dirty) floor with an armed freak. Draco was glaring "the freak" with a look that would make any gryffindork go crying to his mother. But unfortunately he was looking for the most stubborn fool all gryffindorks. "Potter". He greeted with a voice full of venom.

...

Of course Harry would find the greatest git of Hogwarts. Even if Harry had to admit that since he thought "a little" in the other boy and now looking at him lying on the ground at his feet (a vision that made him think of other things that Malfoy could do standing on the floor) shaking his head and trying to ignore your face starting to heat up. He asked "What are you doing here?" Malfoy scowled even deeper Harry did not think it was possible. "What do you think Potter? Making potions I'm not. You're going to stand there like an idiot or will help me?" Harry rolled his eyes, some people never change. "There is a magic word for it you know?" Muttering something he thought he meant "I'll show your magic word" Malfoy got up beating the dust off his pants that Harry was sure that cost more than all the clothes he was wearing. "It was nice to meet you Potter but I have better things to do" and went toward the exit of the alley. "Wait!" Harry shouted. Malfoy turned slowly to him, "Yes?" He started to get very nervous seeing the intensity of the look that Malfoy was giving him. Harry always knew the other guy was handsome (he was not blind) "I-I uh ... you want to go take a coffee with me?"

...

Draco was surprised by the question, he raised an eyebrow. Potter was blushing? Interesting. "Coffee?" He asked with a wry tone. "Yeah. You know. You boil the water ..." "I know what is coffee" Draco said laughing. "Just thought it was an interesting invitation" "We can go and have tea or a drink." "No no, coffee is great" "Oh good. I know a very good coffee shop nearby." Potter gave him a huge smile. The corners of Draco's mouth went up against him wish. He found himself smiling like an idiot for the person he believed to hate from the first year. Feeling that he has long distrust of their real motives as always remembers Potter, he can only see the git across the grand wall laughing at something with his followers. And Draco knew his stomach churned whenever he thought about it and was not hate, was something else. He always wondered what Potter's eye color. Coming out of his reverie he looked at the boy in front of him, he cleared his throat. "let's go?" "Oh yeah. Sure." Potter walked away with Draco behind him. 

...

Malfoy was smiling at him. A genuine smile, not those snide he remember from Hogwarts. Harry was overcome by a desire to see that smile again. And he'd do anything to get it. He stared at Malfoy walking beside him. Close but not enough to touch. Harry thought about what would happen to them if they touched. Harry snorted a laugh at the thought of Malfoy be your soulmate. "What?" He asked with a bored expression. Hiding a smile Harry answered "nothing." And he went out laughing at the front. Soon they reached the coffee shop. Glad it was open 24 hours. He had found her a few years ago on his nights he could not sleep as he wandered through the streets. He ended up making a great friend of one of the girls who work there. A bell announced They entry. She raised her look of magazine she was reading with his chin in his hand and an expression of bored to death. She smiled when she saw it was Harry. "Hi Jenny" "Hello Harry, I see you brought company." She looked at Draco ... wait, he had just called Malfoy, Draco ??. Well Fair enough Harry thought, as I called him to take a coffee. "A date" a small part of his brain screamed. "No is not" Harry shouted back. He decided to ignore the little voice in your head. "Yes this is Draco" malf- Draco raised an eyebrow when he heard Harry saying his name. Harry just smiled and winked at him. "My name is Jennifer but never call me that. Call me Jenny." Draco just nodded afirmamente head. Jenny turned to Harry. "The usual, sweetheart?" "You know that. What color your hair is now?" After Jenny found her soulmate, a girl who was his neighbor but she had never paid attention. She constantly painted her hair. According to her, she has to enjoy that now can see colors. She always had that color was wearing even though Harry do not know them. "Blue. Not that you can see something" "very funny haha" he turned to Draco who was looking at him with a confused expression. "What will you want?" "Pure coffee, no sugar" bitter coffee to a bitter person, Harry thought even a long time he did not think of Draco this way. 

...

Potter not found your soulmate yet? And he was calling him Draco. Honestly this night could not get any more unbelievable. Jenny waved to them "See you later Harry, you too Draco." They took their coffee and were sitting outside since it was a nice evening. Potter was sitting on the sidewalk. Draco was not with any desire to stay in the ground for the second time on the same day. "No way" "What?" "I will not sit on the floor" "c'mon, will not kill you, you know. Pleeeeeease." Potter was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Draco rolled his eyes and sat down. "See, not hurt you." Potter smiled at him again. That huge smile as if Christmas had come early. "You called me draco it in. Why?" "Well I thought as I saw you on the floor I had this right," he said in a playful tone. Draco had scowled in his direction. "You can call me Harry" he experienced the name on his tongue "Harry Harry Harry" he shrugged. It was not so bad. He could get used to it.

...

They had to sit on the sidewalk. Because it was a beautiful night and a part of Harry wanted to see what Draco would say. When he said his name over and over Harry felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What Jenny said is true? You have not found your soulmate yet?" Harry shook his head slowly, he could not help but feel melancholy. He lowered his head, almost had forgotten the coffee. He took a few sips. "No, I'm still looking." With the corner of his eye he saw draco looking at him as if he trying to read his thoughts. "And you? I bet you have found your special girl." "Well, first I would be very surprised if it was a girl. In the second I'm also looking for." He smiled at the surprise look on Harry's face. "Do you like ..." "boys. Yes, Harry." He rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face "I thought weslette was his soulmate. I thought by now you would already be married and have several mini potters." "Ginny? Nah. She's not my type. Missing something." Draco raised an eyebrow at him behind his coffee cup. "Yeah a penis." He hid a smile in his glass as draco choked on his side. "Wha? Do not say that you are bent Potter." Harry laughed and nodded.

...

"Can not be possible." Draco said softly to himself. Harry suddenly rises. "You finished?" He just shook his head. "Come on," Draco stood up. And he started walking beside Harry. He could feel the heat emanating from the body next to yours. That warmed Draco in a way that no spell could. "I do not live far away." Harry told him. He did not know where it would go. He would follow Harry up at home and then what? Surely he would not be invited to enter. But he was feeling so right next to Harry as not felt in years. Draco's mind was working fast thinking of a way to spend more time with Harry. Too soon they arrived in front of a house. "Here" Harry was smiling slightly at Draco. "Well, see you later?" He stepped back and started to turn toward the door. Draco did not want to say goodbye. He stepped forward and grabbed Harry's hand. At the same moment the world exploded in color. Draco had to blink too much time to get used to the sudden brightness. He was looking for a Harry Potter covered in colors that looked back at him with incredible green eyes.

...

Draco did not give a word all the way. Not after Harry told him that also liked boys. Did it hurt. Especially when Harry said goodbye and Draco did not say a word. He turned away quickly he did not want Draco saw the broken look on his face. He felt his hand being grabbed. And the world exploded in color. It was like looking at the sun. But not the same sun in black and white that he saw every day. that was burning alive. And he was looking at him like he was his sun too. "You're also seeing it?" Draco gave the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen. Only this time full of colors. And his eyes ... wow. It was as if the most valuable silver that there had been melted and fused there. "Green." Harry made a face of confusion. "What?" "Your eyes are green. I always wondered what would be the color of them." Harry blushed and looked down at his hand that fit perfectly in Draco's. Harry stepped forward. He felt the draco breath on her face. They were so close. "You're even more beautiful in color." Harry said before kiss him. It was just a little kiss. But it was enough to let Harry out of breath and his blood run toward his groin. He had no time to breathe, Draco shocked their mouths together and started kissing him intensely. He put his hands on Harry's hair. He pulled back and licked his mouth. "Are you going to invite me in or not?" Harry laughed and pushed Draco lightly. They entered. Harry growled and pushed him to the wall. "You do not know how I wanted to." He attacked his mouth. His teeth were shocked but neither cared. Draco opened his mouth giving free passage to Harry's tongue. His tongue slid over Draco's making both moan lightly. Their tongues danced together. Harry explored everywhere. They split up for air. Harry led him to the couch nearby pushed for him to sit and climbed on his lap. "I can not wait." He whispered in her ear with his coarse voice of desire.

...

Harry had never been so hard in his life. He was never invaded by such a desire that blinds you and makes only see the other person in front of you. He distributed mouthed kisses open the jaw of Draco, making a trail to his neck. He lightly ran his teeth for sensitive skin there, soon after started sucking. Leaving a large bruise marking her as Draco. He bit his earlobe  
And he whispered "Mine." Draco responded with an energetic nod "yes yes all yours. Just yours." Harry pulled away and took off his shirt slowly seeing the look on the other boy travel to your body. He did not feel shy. For the first time it seemed right.

...

Harry had left a lot of love bites, scoring as his. All was well for Draco he wanted everyone to know that he belonged to Harry. And Harry belonged to him. So when he took his shirt, Draco distributed several kisses across her collarbone and neck. "Clothes. Off." He barely recognized his voice. With a spell wandlessly Harry banished They clothes. They kissed again and again and again. Draco gave his all in the kiss. Trying to convey all requests for Excuses he said over the years. And Harry kissed him back as saying that he understood, that he accepted. And when it was all Draco needed. They are separated for air. Harry took advantage and pushed Draco lying. Staying aware of their nakedness, he fidgeted uncomfortably on the intense look that Harry was giving him. "What?"  
"You are so Beautiful." ... It was the most beautiful sight that Harry had seen Draco lying below him. With messy hair, swollen mouth after so many kisses, your flecked neck bites and hickeys. He was willing to yell at anyone who disagrees. "You Also not bad in the eyes Potter." Draco's voice not had its usual bite and you could see he was trying to hide a smile. "Oh shut up Malfoy." "Make me" "Oh will be a pleasure" Harry straightened up Draco making they were touching everywhere. The two high groaned when his penis met for the first time. Harry took the two members in his fist, making moves up and down. He hip hip his body against Draco, making a current of energy through your body. "Like that?" "Yesssss fuck Harry, do not stop." That was the last thing that was going through his mind. Draco grabbed his butt bringing him closer. Harry kissed her lips feverishly. He began to move faster. "God Draco, this is so good. You feel so gooood" "sh-shit Harry, I'll ..." Draco did not finish the sentence, he had not. "Come to me, babe." Harry whispered. A violent shudder passed through the body of Draco and with a strangled cry. He came, dirtying their stomachs and making it easier Harry slipped. Harry soon followed, saying the name of the other boy without stopping. He fit the head draco neck curve. Using wandless magic for the second time in the night, he cleaned them and conjured a blanket. his glasses had left at some point. He did not remember or care bout when. Draco covered them and left a light kiss on his hair. Harry was almost asleep when he remembered something he had thought earlier, he started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" "Earlier I had thought how it would be ridiculous if you were my soulmate and now look where we are." He could not control himself and laughed again. Harry could practically hear Draco rolling his eyes. "Go to sleep Potter." And he gone. He snuggled closer to Draco. Knowing that he was mistaken when he thought that earlier, he was the luckiest person in the world to have Draco Malfoy as a soulmate.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read. Let me know what you think.


End file.
